


Fae AU

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Fae & Fairies, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles + short stories set in a Fae AU revolving around the Batfamily</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rite of Passage + My Father’s Son

Dick was sleeping in a copse of bushes in the warm sunlight when Jason returned from the more-populated parts of the forest.

The younger fae was wounded, the scent of blood drifting on the breeze to permeate the clearing. Dick bolted up from his comfortable spot away from the brambles when he picked up on that scent and his almost translucent wings started to flutter in the wind as his face twisted with a worried look.

His blue and black eyes widened when he actually  _noticed_  the streaks of bright red —human— blood mixing with the thicker purple of Jason’s blood to cover the other fae’s bare skin in gory looking smears.

“What the hell did you do,” Dick breathed, swinging his legs around so that he could get away from the bushes without his wings being caught on them by accident. “I thought you said you wouldn’t fight with humans anymore!”

Jason growled at his fellow fae, sharp teeth glittering threateningly in the sunlight. His own wings stayed flat against his spine for the most part, but from the twitching that started at the base, Dick could tell that his bonded was upset with him. “I wasn’t fighting anyone,” Jason snarled, pushing one large hand through his hair and sending the short strands standing up. “It was self-defense!  _They_  attacked me first!”

Dick resisted the urge to growl back at the taller fae. “Bruce told us not to fight back,” he hissed instead, face flushed bright red with his anger. “He told us how to be better than them.”

“Yeah,” Jason snapped. “And look how far that got him!” Their clan leader had been killed in cold blood by the very humans that he had tried to protect and things had never been the same. “I’m not going to be like Bruce. I’m not going to die at the hands of those fleshy human bastards.”

At the reminder of their father figure’s untimely death, Dick crooned wordlessly up to the sky, low voice rough with his pain. The plants around him started to retreat from his bare toes and turn a dull shade of green, reacting to his pain.

Jason frowned. “I’m sorry, Dick,” he said, reaching out for his bonded with his bloody hands. “I didn’t mean—”

Dick shook his head and stepped backwards so that Jason couldn’t touch him. “Go clean up,” he ordered softly. “I’ll see if I can find Tim or Stephanie. You need to be healed.”

*

“How did you find us,” Jason snaps at the small child sitting beside Dick on a bed of soft flowers and deep green grass. “We don’t keep with humans and the forest paths show up only for fae.”

His glare intensifies when the child flinches and presses his face into the curve of Dick’s bare shoulder and his wings start to  _itch_  from the sensation of being confined. “Who told you where we were?” His eyes narrow when the boy returns his glare with one of his own. “Just tell me what you know and I’ll let you go.”

Truly, there was a time when Jason would try to be nice about humans wandering into what is now his section of the forest. He would have tried to smile at the little human and then try to help him back to the humans that had birthed him. But that was before Bruce’s death and coming home drenched in blood just to break the news to his clan…

Jason has no room in his heart to be patient or nice to a human, no matter what their age is.

Dick takes over for him.

The older fae touches his fingers to the boy’s round cheek, blue fingertips glowing slightly against soft brown skin as Dick works his magic on the young human. Where Jason is flame and fierce fire that burns, his bonded is his polar opposite and where Jason’s presence serves only to inflame, Dick manages to calm the boy with the lilting tones of his voice and the waves of his power.

“What’s your name, little one,” Dick croons, leaning in close and cupping the boy’s round face as Jason watches with a scowl on his own face. “How did you find us?” The brilliant blue of the older male’s iris seems to glow in the pale sunlight and the young human hums softly as he relaxes against Dick’s side.

It takes a while, but soon the child answers Dick’s lowly uttered question. “My name is Damian,” the boy says in a rough voice that’s barely above a whisper. “M-my mother sent me. She had a compass that my father gave her.”

Jason’s eyebrows lift up curiously, but Dick is the one that asks the question burning on the very tip of his tongue.

“Your father?” The bright blue glow of Dick’s skin casts shadows over the boy’s —Damian’s— skin and there’s a strain in his voice that makes Jason’s hackles raise. “Your father gave your mother a compass made by one of us?”

Damian nods and then stuffs one hand into a pocket in his jacket until he can find what he’s looking for. The compass that the boy pulls from within his pockets is obviously wild fae in origin, made of twine and soft shining metal with magic overlaying its pieces. It’s a tool used to lead trusted humans to the secret hideaways and homes of the fae that live in the forests.

Jason’s breath catches in his throat when he sees the roughly carved insignia on the back of the compass, the image of a black bat in mid-flight. He opens his mouth to speak, but the words take time to be pushed out as he realizes exactly what that crude etching means.

“What is the name of your father,” Jason asks, already knowing the answer before Damian says it out loud.

Damian blinks twice, staring up at Jason with eyes that are too bright to be human alone. “He told my mother that his name was Bruce.”


	2. Disagreements and Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: JayDick - Dick is really stressed out and Jason calms him down with sex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!!

Jason doesn’t have to be a mind reader in order to pick up on the fact that his mate is upset.

He can see the pain in Dick’s big blue eyes and in the set of his wide mouth as he paces in tight circles around their living area. It hurts to see.

“Dick,” Jason says, stepping forward with his palms upturned in some kind of submission as his wings start twitching against his spine. “Everything will be fine. I swear, we’ll send Damian back to his mother and we won’t ever have to deal with the little halfling again.” Jason reaches out to take Dick’s hands in both of his and he pulls his mate into a loose embrace. “Just say the word.”

Dick tucks his head in against the side of Jason’s face and lets out a shuddering breath that fans out over the nape of the taller fae’s neck. “No, Jason,” he says after a few tense moments pass with him staying silent in Jason’s arms. “We can’t do that to him. He’s just a baby.”

Jason feels his lips curl and he can’t stop himself from snarling as his wings give a rough twitch. He feels as though he wants to pull away from his mate and throw a fit of his own. But he knows better than to storm away from Dick when the other fae is so upset. Instead, Jason settles for a different approach.

“He has other family,” Jason says and even from him, the words seem cold. “He has a mother who raised him well for ten years. He can just go back to her.”

Dick shakes his head without pulling away from Jason father than it takes for his speech to come out clearly. “She sent Damian to us to take care of. I’m not going to send him back to her now,” he says in a firm tone of voice that holds no room for argument. “He’s not human and I’m not going to let him be raised like one.”

Jason growls, the sound pushing through his teeth, and shakes his head, trying to fight back the memories of what life was like for him as a fae child being raised in a world of cold iron and useless technology. He frowns and tries to stop himself from feeling sympathy for the scowling halfling that has Bruce’s eyes, saying “She sent him to Bruce, not us,” as though he expects Dick to be swayed by that sentence.

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore, Jason,” Dick says before he pulls away from his mate and turns in the direction of the lone bed in the large room. “Stephanie and I will take care of Damian if you and Tim don’t want to help.”

“But you were upset,” Jason starts to say, “I thought—”

Dick shakes his head and sighs. “It’s late, Jason,” he says as he shakes his large blue wings out one final time before letting them settle against his scarred back just above the waistband of his loose black loincloth. “We can talk in the morning when we take Damian on his first hunt.” When Jason doesn’t follow him across the room, Dick turns and frowns at his mate. “Are you coming to bed?”

When one of Dick’s long-fingered hands slide down to tug at one of the sides of his wrap, Jason’s eyes go wide for a split second before he realizes what it is that Dick wants from him. After that, it’s only a matter of figuring out where the oil has gotten to.

*

To Jason, Dick’s throat needs to be marked up. The younger fae turns his attention to his mate’s strong, sharp jaw and that long neck that always seems to be covered with healing bruises and nuzzles the skin with his nose. He inhales the scent of Dick’s magic and presses his lover down into the mattress of leaves and feathers with the weight of his bigger body.

Dick’s sharp nails scratch over Jason’s bare shoulders, stopping just short of the place where Jason’s bright red wings shiver in the cool air coming from outside. The older fae croons wordlessly when Jason’s mouth starts to suck a mark into his throat and then reverses the path of his fingers until he can run them through his lover’s hair.

“What do you want from me?” Jason asks against Dick’s throat as he feels his lover’s cock twitch against his belly. It takes every bit of patience in his body to keep from reaching down and stroking Dick’s shaft until the older male is a squirming  _mess_  in the bed that they’ve shared since Jason’s coming of age ceremony.

Dick’s fingers fist in as much of Jason’s hair as they can and a moan pushes free from his parted lips. “You know what I want,” Dick says in something that sounds close to being a snarl.

Jason laughs and delivers one last lick to Dick’s throat before he sits up and shifts so that he is almost sitting on his lover’s trembling body. His wings expand, surging up to the leafy, thatched ceiling of their little hut and blocking out most of the moonlight coming in from outside. Jason watches with no small amount of satisfaction as Dick’s eyes start to glow and he can feel the warmth of wild magic smoothing over his skin.

“I do,” he says with a smile and a brush of his fingertips to Dick’s cheek. “But that doesn’t mean that I don’t to hear you say it.”


End file.
